Parking meters, acting as a parking fee charging management tool, are basically used outdoors. During long term use, the coin path of the parking meter may be blocked by foreign substances or manually by others. In the prior art, the coin path of the parking meter is generally directly provided on the front panel of the meter mechanism of the parking meter, and the front panel and the rear panel of the shell of the meter mechanism are coupled via such a securing member as a screw. When the coin path is blocked, the cover of the meter needs to be firstly opened, and then the shell of the meter mechanism is taken out from the meter base. Since the coin path is relatively narrow, the blocking foreign substances cannot be simply cleared from the front directly, the shell of the meter mechanism needs to be opened to remove the front panel. In this way, the foreign substances in the coil path may be removed from the inner side of the front panel. Such operations for clearing the coin path are very troublesome, and meanwhile the normal working of the meter is affected.